


shame on you.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eddie has a girlfriend, F/M, Fighting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: His laughs fades, leaving the smile as the residue of joy as he realizes how much he’s actually missed that piece of shit.He lets out a small little sigh out through his nose, shaking his head at the thought as he pushes the door open, kicking his shoes off before he fully enters his home.“What’s with the smile?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	shame on you.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a lot of homophobic language in this. If you are sensitive to that, I would advise not reading this.

Eddie walks home back to his apartment with a spring in his step. He smiles and laughs at a joke that was said by trashmouth earlier that day.  
His laugh fades, leaving the smile as the residue of joy as he realizes how much he’s actually missed that piece of shit.  
He lets out a small little sigh out through his nose, shaking his head at the thought as he pushes the door open, kicking his shoes off before he fully enters his home.

“What’s with the smile?”

He jumps. He looks over at the sudden offender; she’s sitting down on a chair on the far side of the living room, smoking a cigarette with her hands shaking. Wait why the fuck are her hands shaking?

“Oh uh, I just had a good day. That’s all, Jackie” He says, fidgeting. She takes a drag before placing it in the ash tray to save it for later.  
She doesn’t smoke inside because it fucks with Eddie’s breathing, she knows that. She’s, he knows she’s obviously upset about something…He hasn’t done anything wrong to make her stressed, has he?

“Really? So uh, so it wouldn’t have anything to do uh, to do-.” She slides something off of the lamp stand that sits by her chair. “With this?”

Eddie looks closer at it…

His breath gets caught in his throat for a second. _Fuck_. How fucking stupid was he that he forgot his damn phone-.

“Who? Rich? What about him?” He crosses his arms because he doesn’t know what she’s about to do and for lack of a better word, he’s scared. He sees Jackie breathe in with her chest before looking at the phone and scrolling up the log. He breathes a little harder. He doesn’t even know why he’s getting this scared over something as harmless over a chat log, he shouldn’t get like this-. 

“You’ve uh, you’ve been texting this ‘rich’ for a long time, Eddie.” She’s laughing to deal with the evident stress she’s going through. Which, Eddie can’t place why she’s acting like this.

“What do you want me to say, Jackie? We’re good old friends that like to keep in touch-.” Eddie flinched when Jackie stand up from her chair without warning, with her cigarette in her hand. She takes a drag from it, putting her weight on her right foot.

“No, _No._” She looks toward his shoes, shaking her head before she looks back up to him. “’keeping in touch’ is sending a message to each other once every other month, maybe a week, but not _every_ fucking _day_ like the two of you faggots have been doing.”

He swallows at that one. He hasn’t been called that in a very, _very_ long time. No matter how much he wants to, he cant fight back on that.

“You haven’t been at work, have you?”

He looks up from the floor (a place he didn’t even know he was looking at) toward her, eyes furrowed.

“No, I told you before I left. I told you I was going to see an old friend-.”

“Well if I had known that he was a fucking queer I wouldn’t have let you gone in the first place.” She sighed, sitting back down in her seat. Lighting another cigarette after having stumped the other out, she looks off to the side with her jaw jutted forwards.

“He’s not gay, Jackie.” He wants to say more, he does. But he can’t. He can’t say anything because no matter what he says, Jackie won’t believe him.

“Why are you defending him?” She asks, looking at him with her head still facing off to the side.

Eddie gets choked up. Shit, shit, she knows. She fucking-.  
“Oh my god…You’re a queer? Oh my god-.” She puts both of her hands up as she stands up from the chair. He looks down at the floor, then up at her. She widens her eyes and gapes her mouth. She makes a move to leave out the door.

“Jackie, I’m not-.” He feels the pricks behind his eyes.

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me!” She pushes him away, making him stumble. “You know, Eddie, for a hypochondriac you’re so fucking disgusting”

She slams the door in his face, leaving him alone to weep in his now dirtied, empty apartment.

Little did the man know, there was a smiling Richie Tozier just twenty minutes away, marking that night as the happiest he’s been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written for a solid year, and this was the most I could muster...whoops


End file.
